The Wild Flower Extend Edition
by Hentasma-Chan
Summary: (Noel x Tsubaki) NOL academy days. After a crushing blow to Tsubaki's heart after having her love confession completely crushed by Jin, Tsubaki decides that being next to him by rank was her only other option to be close to the one she loved. With that possibility being ripped from her clutches, Tsubaki loses herself to dark obsession, tricking Noel into playing his role by force.


The Wild Flower Extend Edition

"Today is the day...I'm finally going to confess to Jin today..." Tsubaki Yayoi said into her dormitory mirror as she prepped herself for this very important day. Having been admiring Jin Kisaragi from distance for so long, it was only a matter of time before Tsubaki finally made her move. None too sure about Jin's feelings for her, she couldn't let that stop her in her pursuit of love and happiness. It was that love that helped Tsubaki become the honor student that she was. Not only was she brilliant, but the determination to keep up with Jin's academic endeavors to prove to him that she wasn't anything short of his equal. Remembering her friends' encouragement from the following day, she felt that there was nothing to lose and all to gain. Finally sliding her ornaments up into her hair, she then did one more turn around in front of the mirror to make sure that she had nothing short of perfection going on with her appearance. She really was a school girl in love. With a spring in her step, she exited her dorm room and made her way to the student council room in hopes of finding Jin there, as she had numerous times before. The hallways of the NOL academy were surprisingly quiet at this time of day. Considering that the recruit placements were tomorrow, she was expecting a much rowdier crowd to be filling the halls. Her heart began racing the closer and closer she came to the counsel room, almost to the point of bursting from her chest with nervousness and joy. She was about to turn 200+ days of waiting, into a one successful moment for herself. Arriving at the counsel room entrance, she slowly ran her pale, cool hands through her hair to make sure it was prepped properly and looked into a small compact mirror to make sure her face was nothing short of perfect. With a nervous sigh, she pulled it together. Knocking quietly on the door, she awaited for it to open, allowing her in to express her feelings. Opening the door, Jin slowly made his way out of the room. It was like he couldn't even see Tsubaki as he then closed it behind him and locked it up. As he turned to walk down the hall, Tsubaki gently grasped onto Jin's sleeve, finally catching his attention.

"Oh, Tsubaki. Sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry," Jin said with the full urgency in his words. Tsubaki had prepped herself far too much to let something as simple as Jin being in a hurry to stop her from confessing her soul to him. Yanking on the sleeve again, Jin stopped. A steady, impatient sigh crawled from between his lips as he then turned to face Tsubaki eye to eye.

"Is there something you need Tsubaki?" Jin said courteously, regardless of the hurry he found himself in. He watched her closely; he noticed her hands nervously playing with one another, her eyes struggling to maintain focus on his own and her face was practically growing red. Jin shook off the visual signs that he wish he hadn't seen, giving her the benefit of the doubt that what she had to say was important.

"Jin...I have something important I want to tell you…" Tsubaki's voice had a nervous stutter that clearly pained Jin's ears yet again. It was the fourth time this week that Tsubaki tried to say what she felt to Jin; each time she grew a little closer, but each time she panicked and asked him monotonous questions about classes and other non-sense that should befall the lips of an honor student. This time however, he could see the courage in her eyes that he hadn't seen those times before.

"Please, make haste with your words. Our position assignments are going to be given out tomorrow so you can't possibly be asking about classes. If you have something to say, just say it," Jin grimaced, trying to keep his angry demeanor from showing itself to offensively. Jin was well aware that Tsubaki was more than capable of making any statement, no matter what the topic was. Because of this fact, he felt disgusted by her inability to speak up about something, making her sound like a freshman all over again. Tsubaki's hands kept fidgeting at her waist and her face kept pulsing from red to pale as she tried to speak like a normal person.

"Jin...I-I...Jin, I'm in love with you. I...I can't stop thinking about you. Ever since we first met when we both joined the academy, my heart has fluttered from your presence. How smart, elegant, and handsome you are were the things that made me fall for you so easily. I've...I've done everything in my power to keep up with you in academics, as a sign of my devotion and dedication to you that I want to share. I know this is all very sudden, and I should've spoken up sooner, but Jin, I love you. I've loved you for so long, but I never have had the courage to tell you so. Knowing that this is my last chance to confess something like this, I saw it as my point of no return for this confession to transpire. I...I want to be with you Jin, that's what this all means, I want to be with you," Tsubaki felt warm as she let all of her anxiety, pressure, stress, and nervousness melt away as she pulled it together and said what she had to say without missing a beat. Unlike the times before that she had tried, she sounded true to her word, and wasn't treating this like some middle school love confession. Regardless, Jin paused and shut his eyes, trying to think of the best way to let this down.

"Tsubaki...I appreciate your feelings that you have for me. It's surprisingly flattering to know these facts, especially knowing that they are coming from you. In truth, I have some feelings for you as well. Especially with how smart and promising you have become in the time that I have known you. But...these feelings...they aren't the ones that you share with me. I see you as a good friend, I respect you as a brilliant student, and I have high hopes for you when we are issued our positions tomorrow morning. But love I'm afraid doesn't fit into any of my descriptions for you. Sorry...but I don't have feelings for you in such a way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of pressing things that I need to tend to…sorry," Jin's words impaled her heart like a like a flawlessly crafted broadsword; clean, painful, and without any resistance. As Jin walked away, Tsubaki refused to believe what she had just been told.

"Jin wait...please...you have to hear me out further..." Tsubaki pleaded, trying to do anything to regain Jin's attention. Jin shook his head and kept on walking, blatantly ignoring Tsubaki's desperate cry for attention. Tsubaki pursued Jin as he continued to his important meeting. Refusing to believe that this was real and that she could fix it, Tsubaki confronted Jin once more. Her face was that of someone who had just been broken up with from a loving relationship gone wrong.

"J-Just hear me o-out. I think...I think you could learn to love me Jin. I would do anything for you to make you happy...so...so please, just give me a chance," Tsubaki's body trembled as her words fumbled out of her mouth. The tears in her eyes flowed freely, even after she put on a desperate smile to give herself hope. Jin could no longer tolerate this behavior from someone he had held in such high regard. It frustrated him to have to approach this matter in such a manner, considering that his hopes for Tsubaki as a soldier and as a friend were higher than anyone else. Jin laid his hands on Tsubaki's shoulders, now glaring at her in disappointment as their eyes met.

"Listen to yourself Tsubaki! You sound like a silly teenager with no other cares in the world! You are a shining example of what every student strives to be, and you are clearly throwing all that away on such a silly thing like me. Tsubaki, I respected you, and I still have high hopes for you, but the way you're acting now...I don't ever, EVER, want to see it from you again! If you do love me Tsubaki...then stop this right now..." Jin couldn't help but to let his true feelings fly as he assaulted Tsubaki's heart like a barrage of bullets. Jin refused to ever lie to someone's face, even if it meant hurting them in the process, especially Tsubaki considering she's one of the people that he held in a high regard. Watching her personality and emotions fall from grace like this left Jin with a nasty taste in his mouth that he couldn't tolerate.

He watched as Tsubaki's whole being shattered into pieces. He could see it in her eyes that she had just put her whole life on the line and lost. Jin clenched his teeth together angrily, wishing that he didn't have to treat her in such a manner. With a heavy sigh, Jin let go of her shoulders. After all that he had said, he didn't feel that he could say another word. Walking past her, he entered into the room that was his destination, shutting the door behind him. Tsubaki's shattered heart sank as she fell to her knees in complete devastation. Tears welled up in her eyes and drenched her face as she just stared at the door in disbelief. She never thought for a single moment that rejection could be this destructive, it was clear to her that she wasn't prepared for failure. Shaking in utter terror, she climbed back onto her feet. She didn't realize that her devotion was so deep that it kept her from admitting defeat, even when it was clearly forced into her, face to face.

"I hope we are issued together tomorrow...even if it's just as a subordinate, I...I want to be close to him. I may not have the love that my body craves from him, but...I...I think I could be happy just being close to him," Tsubaki rambled on like a mental patient as she went to return back to her room. It was all she could do to keep herself together after such a hard display of disaffection. She began clearly lying to herself that things could still work out between them, slowly tearing apart her own mental stability with her unhealthy obsession. She was so focused on her own words that she clearly didn't take notice of anyone around her. Walking back to her room post haste, she passed Noel Vermillion in the hallway, catching her attention with her odd behavior traits that she was showing right now.

"Tsubaki! Hey! Oh my...what's wrong Tsubaki?" Noel said catching the sight of Tsubaki's cold, pale, and drenched face. Tsubaki gave her head a quick shake as she tried and put on her best facade, which clearly wasn't too convincing no matter how much she wanted it to be.

"There's nothing really wrong with me, just...a small set back, that's all," Tsubaki retorted, trying to sneak her feelings by Noel. Noel could easily see past Tsubaki's vocational ruse since she had known her for so long now. Tsubaki always refused to show any signs of weakness whenever she was upset because she always felt that she had to be the stronger one. Noel stepped in front of Tsubaki, denying her escape from Noel's concerns.

"No...something is wrong. I've known you for a long time Tsubaki so I can always tell when you're upset about something, you know that," Noel said in consolement. Tsubaki tensed up her shoulders and clenched her fists tightly as tears forced themselves into her beautiful blue eyes that shined like sapphires in the light. Tsubaki clenched her eyes shut as tight as a safe and attempted to charge past Noel. Noel caught her arm as she tried to run, Noel's eyes slowly beginning to emulate Tsubaki's. Tsubaki pulled free of Noel's grasp and took a deep, shaky breath. She then turned to Noel and forced a smile of confidence on her face. Right now, Tsubaki wanted to throw herself into Noel's chest and cry her eyes out until they were dry, but her determination to stay strong, began taking over, almost pathologically as she pulled from Noel.

"I-It's OK...I...I still have a chance...I still have a chance to be by his side," Tsubaki rambled as she tried desperately to regain her composure. Always being so strong, smart, and kind, Tsubaki had never felt the deathly pain of rejection. She prided herself on being such a strong and stalwart person, so much pride that it grew to fault her. Just as Jin had pointed out to her, this behavior she was showing was completely inexcusable.

"By him...you mean Jin right?" Noel's words banged nails into her heart like a hammer, trying to dislodge the sorry that Tsubaki was so desperately trying to bury. Tsubaki knew that Noel was doing her best to be kind and caring for her, but in Tsubaki's current state of mind, Noel was doing nothing but giving her empty pity that she didn't deserve. Digging a grave for her awful thoughts, she shoved them in and covered them up as she put on a cold, lifeless smile.

"Yes. I'm talking about Jin. I can't wait to see if he and I are stationed together. We both scored the highest in our studies and combat tests, so I have no doubts that he and I will be together right?" Tsubaki felt dirty as she continually lied through her teeth, spitting out what logical non-sense that she could to stay together in one piece. Noel's face gave rise to a genuine smile. She then approached Tsubaki, growing closer and closer until she was no more than a foot away from her face. Tsubaki's avoidant eyes finally veered their way back to hers. She reached down and gripped Tsubaki's cold, clammy hands, shaking them to bring her back to life.

"I'm rooting for you Tsubaki, I know for sure that you'll be stationed with Jin! And I know that Makoto is rooting for you too. All you have to do is wait til tomorrow, then you'll see, you'll see that you're being stupid for no reason right now! You just have to believe!" Noel laughed cheerfully. It was the laugh that made Noel such a good friend to her. Tsubaki then smiled and gave a nod. Turning away from Noel to head to her dorm, her mind continually re-compiled its thoughts, convincing herself that without a doubt she and Jin would be together in some way, shape or form.

The night came quickly for Tsubaki as she sat and thought for hours in her room. She played out every scenario in her mind of how she would try again with her confession after they were stationed together. Although she knew deep down they were going to go unrequited, she thought it all up anyway to calm her nerves and to give her a positive attitude to for the morning. She found that the only plus to this over surging of emotions and feelings is that it wore her out physically, allowing her to easily drift off to sleep.

With the early rise of the shining sun and the refreshing feeling of a good night's rest, Tsubaki felt as if she were born again on this morning. She approached the morning as she normally did; bathed, took her time in making sure that her uniform and hair were absolutely perfect, and got herself mentally psyched up for the definite good news she was sure that the morning would bless her with. A mob of students and instructors were all awaiting the large, digital placing board to turn on its lights and shine the truths onto everyone. Tsubaki was caught off guard as Makoto and Noel flanked her at her sides with warm, confiding hugs to show their loving support.

"Hey Tsubaki! We were hoping we'd see you before the board turned on!" Makoto chirped as she Tsubaki took a nice relieving breath. If there was anything that calm her nerves, it was warm hugs from her best friends. Noel leaned her head against Tsubaki's and smiled wide.

"Don't worry, you'll get it Tsubaki. We both think that there couldn't be anyone more suited for the job, right Makoto?" Noel laughed letting Tsubaki go. Makoto grew a big grin as she looked Tsubaki in the eyes.

"You're darn right! No one works harder than Jin or you Tsubaki, I'm sure it will all work out great!" Makoto hopped up and down, trying to get her excitement out of her system so she could approach the results like a normal person.

"Thank you, both of you," Tsubaki properly thanked as she always did, wiping out a little tear that edged out the corner of her eye. They all turned to the board as the sounds of electricity began to charge up into the board. All the divisions were displayed first like flights for airplanes with the names soon following like flight times. Patiently reading over all of the displays, Makoto, Noel, and Tsubaki's eyes ran all around it trying to find their designated posts from this day forth. Makoto gave a firm stretch and hopped up and down as she spotted her name.

"Alright! It looks like I'm going to be working with the intelligence division!" Makoto cheered. Noel couldn't help but to giggle softly as she gave Makoto a firm pat on the shoulder.

"I'm kind of surprised you were issued to the intelligence division, considering your grades and all," Noel teased, causing Makoto to roll her eyes and give her a hug. With joy in her feet and in her steps, Makoto charged the front with the feeling of acceptance. Both Noel and Tsubaki smiled at her before returning their eyes to the screen. Noel's eyes widened as she saw her division then immediately, her skin grew cold and pale, with her face growing flush from disbelief. It was if she were shot in the stomach by a gun. Right above her name, the blue lights shined the name "Jin Kisaragi".

Noel covered her mouth in shock as she turned to Tsubaki, who had now fallen to her knees. Her eyes stared up at the board, seeing her name at the very top of the Zero Division category, a position that she had never imagined being a part of due to the nature of their purpose. As high of an honor as it was being promoted to Major right off the bat, right now, it was nothing more than a trashy hindrance to her life. Looking over at Noel who stared at the board in disbelief, her eyes temporarily grew furious. The kind of furious that a killed would face someone down with. It was only for a moment however. She did her best to put on a proud face for Noel, even though in truth she wanted to just die where she was standing.

"Congratulations Noel, even though you're graduating earlier than anyone in your class, you still managed to get an amazingly high position. I-I'm...p...proud of you…" Tsubaki trailed off, her eyes filling with tears as her words leaked out of her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Tsubaki...I...I wanted you to have this p-position but…" Noel was cut off by Tsubaki's eyes. The tears she had were on her cheeks and her eyes were more spiteful than sad. Unable to even look Noel in the face anymore, she decided to move on through the crowd to find the head of her department up at the front. In an attempt to follow her, Noel was denied by the massive crowd that was pushing everyone around. Right now would be a good time to have Makoto clear the way. As Tsubaki tried to shove her way through the rowdy mob of students, her heart and body began to clench tightly as she began to tremble like a leaf in a hurricane. A panic attack shot through her system, causing her to grip a hold of her own arms to try and center herself. She didn't know which direction she was going, but she needed to escape the chaos before she screamed in pain and anguish within the crowd. She then pushed through the riot until she was finally safe from it. Getting a grasp on where she was, it was clear that she was headed in the direction of the council room that she now dread to tread around.

Tsubaki was now trouncing through the hallway like the dead shuffling to their graves until she saw the cursed room that she wanted to just disappear. Regardless, she reached for knob and gave it a little turn. Finding that the door was unlocked, she stumbled inside and slammed the door behind her. She slid down the back of the door till she was on the ground, staring blankly into the room that she had so many pleasant memories in. Hallucinations of the past flashed in front of her eyes as she stared on, catatonic like a patient in solitary confinement. Images of herself and Jin displayed before her. All those times laughing, all those times filled with praise, all of it flashed before her eyes. Still unable to just let her tears fly, her mind's conception of Jin began to deteriorate into darkness.

"I...I will have Jin...I...he will be with me...h-he...I will m-make him...be with me…" Tsubaki began to chant under her breath, her body now shivering violently as if she were naked in a tundra of ice. She stood up and noticed the male uniform of the academy hanging up neatly like a suit for a business. As she approached it, images of Noel began to flash through her mind. Confused by this fact, her mind then placed an image of Jin right next to her. Tsubaki began comparing her to Jin over and over again as the hallucinatory images stayed in front of her eyes. Her friend she now despised was combined with her beloved who denied her feelings, and the two began to swirl around in her head as she ran her hands of the uniforms sleeves. An idea finally sparked in her mind like a lightning bolt as she gripped the sleeve of the uniform tightly, as if it were the grasp of death on it unfortunate victim. A strange, unnerving smile curled on Tsubaki's lips as she stared at the uniform. Slowly, she removed her cellphone from her pocket.

Noel sighed heavily to herself, seeing the reaction that Tsubaki had over this ordeal began to scare her to death. She had never seen Tsubaki breakdown like that before, never in her many years of knowing her. Regardless she tried to be proud of her own position, knowing that this was going to be a whole new start for her in a way. As guilty as she felt, it was the truth that was cast onto her. Suddenly, her uniform pocket began to buzz and shake. Removing it, she quickly noticed that it said there was a message from Tsubaki. Reading it over careful, she read that Tsubaki was in the student council room and wanted to talk with her. Noel's good heart wouldn't allow her to ignore such a message, especially considering Tsubaki's emotional state that scared her so much. Noel sighed then put her phone back into her uniform pocket and jogged her way around the obnoxious crowd. The hallway that sat away from the rowdy crowd was eerie; it seemed much darker than normal from no one being around and it silence was borderline scary. Looking around, she quickly found the student council room. She stood in front of the door for a moment. Thinking to herself, she had to figure out the best way to help Tsubaki through such a devastating hardship. Only able to think of the smaller didn't help, but it was all Noel had to go on as she knocked gently on the door.

"Um...it's Noel. I'm coming in, OK Tsubaki?" Noel called through the door, hearing a quiet 'OK' from inside. Noel took a deep breath to steady her nerves before cruising in through the door. Looking around curiously, it appeared that the room was completely empty. As she peered around, it was if a ghost had sent her the message instead of Tsubaki, merely to torment her for her position that she didn't ask for. Calling out for Tsubaki quietly, Noel moved further into the room. Noel's ears perked up as the soft shuffling of steps slowly crept behind her, putting a chill down Noel's spine. As she slowly turned around, her eyes were blinded by a black object that immediately crashed over her eyes.

In the blink of an eye, Noel's clear vision turned to black, her body dropping to the ground like a bag of ice. Tsubaki stared in disbelief of what she had just done. Never in her wildest imagination would she ever see herself clubbing anyone, much less a dear friend that would travel through hell itself to help her in her time of need. Her feelings of guilty began to swirl with her misplaced feelings of twisted affection and a never ending desire to have what she couldn't have. Her darker desires fought of her shame, causing an eerie smile to grace her lips.

It was some time before Noel woke from her forced slumber but as far as she was concerned, it was in an instant. She was awoken by the soft sounds of scissors cutting through something soft; the first thing she felt was the splitting headache and the burning of her eyes that swelled and pulsed in pain. She felt like she had just been clothes lined by a steel pole, causing her tears to form from the pain. She tried to move from the seat she was sitting in, being denied by various cloth ties that bound her wrists and ankles. She quickly noticed that her small chest was being pressed up against her body, and well as her legs now being fully covered instead of let free from a skirt. The strange feelings of confinement bounced around in her mind, provoking her to open her eyes. As she opened her eyes they were shielded by a cloth that was tied tightly around her throbbing head. She felt soft pulls of her hair, a pair of scissors cutting through it and heard the disturbing melody of soft humming coming from Tsubaki's throat.

"Tsu-Tsubaki?! What a-are you doing" Noel screamed as the she felt the cutting feeling of her hair in front of her face glide down to the floor. Tsubaki clasped her hand over Noel's mouth to silence her as she put the finishing touches on Noel's new hairstyle. The scissors in her hand tapped soundly on the desk next to them, signaling that she had finished her deed. Using her free hand and her teeth, she clenched onto the back knot of the blindfold and gracefully released it. She let it float down to the floor as she removed her hand from Noel's mouth and grabbed a mirror. Sliding it in front of her, Noel stared in terror at what she saw. Behind her was Tsubaki; she had a smile on her face that could only be described as mischievous and her eyes were narrowed in an awkward hybrid of seductive and creepy. Also in the mirror she saw that her hair had been chopped off in the back and her bangs assembled strangely in front of her fact.

"How does your new haircut look Jin?" Tsubaki casually said in an eerily cute tone. Noel shook her head as she tried to turn her head towards Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, it's me, Noel!" Noel cried out, her words being completely ignored as Tsubaki circled around to her front. From a short distance, no one would be convinced that it was Noel Vermillion sitting in the chair in front of them, they would easily say it was Jin Kisaragi. Tsubaki moved her face close to Noel's as Tsubaki ran her fingers through Noel's short, silky blonde hair. Noel's eyes couldn't help but to grow tears as she shook her head vigorously.

"Oh Jin, you have no idea how much I've wanted to do something like this for you. Being able to be this close to you, touching and smelling you, that is all I ever wanted," Tsubaki lips voiced in a trance. Her eyes now looked as if they were madly in love, her smile and movements complementing their shine. Noel shook her whole body in the chair, trying desperately to break free, but to no avail.

"Tsubaki...I'm s-sorry! I-I didn't want your position!" Noel whined, tears now rolling down her cheeks. Tsubaki didn't flinch at all with Noel's words, it was as if her words had fallen on deaf ears. Tsubaki moved up close to Noel and straddled her lap, gently pressing her chest to her face. Tsubaki then reached behind Noel's head to hold her in a steady embrace. Tsubaki's lips let loose an odd sigh of relief.

"Oh Jin...can you hear the way my heart beats for you?" Tsubaki inquired, her face growing hot from the small bit of sensation that she was experiencing. Noel tried to force words out but she only had them muffled by Tsubaki's modestly sized chest instead. Tsubaki moved back a little on Noel's lap tilted Noel's chin up to face hers.

"T-Tsubaki...p-please...s-stop I-I w-won't tell anyone...just...p-please...s-stop…" Noel began to cry her eyes out, the strong feeling of betrayal from her friend mixed with the sick feeling of being used stirring all together. Tsubaki's eyebrows shifted in concern as she leaned down and began kissing Noel's tears away, softly and sweet.

"Please don't cry Jin, there's no reason to. Because I love you Jin. You should be happy that I love you," Tsubaki words rang like angel's bells before her soft, glossed lips smooshed up against Noel's lovingly. Noel's eyes clenched tightly squeezing tears from them like a sponge. She gripped the chair arms of her seat tightly as if she were trying to crush an apple in her hands. Tsubaki let loose soft moans of delight as she seized Noel's tongue with her own, savoring every last taste that she could get out of Noel. At this point Noel was at a loss of words. Nothing she said was heard by her dear friend, who was now molesting her without a single shameful thought in the world. Finally releasing Noel's lips so that she could breathe, Tsubaki then dragged her hands all along Noel's frame starting with her chest then scaling along her stomach and down to her legs. Noel looked down in horror as Tsubaki move her face in between her thighs.

"S-Stop Tsubaki! Please stop this! S-STOP!" Noel screamed through her tears. Tsubaki only looked up at her for a moment, then returned her eyes forward and began kissing and nuzzling against Noel's crotch that hid behind the pants she was now wearing. Noel bit her bottom lip as she squealed from the sensation. She desperately shook the chair trying for her life to break her hands free to stop this madness. Her whimpers grew louder as Tsubaki moaned and licked into her crotch through the pants; the moisture from her tongue began to seep through the fabric, now grazing against the slit of Noel's crotch.

"N…No…" Noel whimpered as tears began dripping into Tsubaki's hair. With a final drag up of her tongue, her eyes returned to Noel's, which were now growing red rings around their edges. Tsubaki looked up in concern at Noel's quivering lip from biting so hard and the tears that drenched her face. Tsubaki then stood up and used Noel's shoulders as leverage as she leaned forward.

"I'm sorry Jin, but my selfish urges are too much for me to handle...please help me..." Tsubaki moaned as she slowly shoved her crotch against Noel's open hand. Noel cringed in disgust as her hand was quickly coated with Tsubaki's juices, both warm and slimy at a feel. Tsubaki moaned as Noel's hand twitched and shook against her moist pleasure, causing Tsubaki's body to tremble lightly. She leaned her rear back and reached beneath her skirt. She then sled her surprisingly lacy pair of panties down her legs until they were completely off. Her bright red face made herself dizzy as she held her panties up to Noel's nose. Noel's face twisted and cringed in horror as the scent of her nether region intoxicated Noel's nostrils.

"Y-You like my smell, right Jin? I mean...it smells like that because of you...so you have to like it right?" Tsubaki babbled on like a lunatic as she remounted Noel's hand, this time her soaked passion made incredibly lewd, squishing noises as she began to grind on Noel's hand. Noel's hand tensed up, trying to resist as Tsubaki's crotch forced it back down onto the arm rest. Tsubaki threw her panties off to the side and wrapped her arms around Noel's neck as she mindlessly suffocated Noel's hand with her virgin snatch. Tsubaki's moans and whimpers grew louder the more she ground into Noel's palm, desperately wanting her love to be fed.

"Y-Yes like that Jin...just keep your hand like that!" Tsubaki cried out as she went harder, causing Noel's hand and arm to go numb. Before Noel could say a word, Tsubaki aggressively seized her lips, moaning the name Jin into them over and over again. Tears continued flowing down Noel's cheeks as her hand was now being abused with Tsubaki's bold movements.

"S-S-Stop that hurts!" Noel tried to cry out but was silenced by Tsubaki's moans and tongue. Tsubaki's body began to shake the closer and closer she grew to climax. Reaching her peak, she drop Noel's face into her chest as she cried out like a helpless dog.

"J-Jin I'm coming!" Tsubaki whimpered as her concentrated juices drenched Noel's hand. Noel's began to cry into Tsubaki's chest as Tsubaki held her there, drenching the fabric of her uniform. As Tsubaki's climax subsided, her logical senses slowly came back to her. Releasing Noel's head, Tsubaki's eyes stared in horror at what she had done. Her obsession had driven her to the point of madness; this whole time she never realized who it was she was actually having her way with. She stared at Noel's broken face, her cheeks shining with tears, her bottom lip quivering in pain and her whole body cringing with fear. Tsubaki's eyes widen as she covered her mouth in complete shock as she watched Noel continually cry for her to stop.

"I-I'm s-so sorry...my God...Noel...I-I'm...I'm...I'm a monster..." Tsubaki quietly gasped as she lost the feelings in her legs. She now stared into Noel's black, battered, and cringing eyes as she fell to her knees. Noel's eyes gazed on in a sort of relief as Tsubaki finally came back to her senses. Tsubaki then threw her face into Noel's lap and finally let go of everything that had been tearing her apart.

"OH GOD...I'M SO SORRY NOEL! I-I'M SO SORRY...!" Tsubaki began screaming and bawling into Noel's lap. Tsubaki wrapped her arms around Noel's waist and continued wailing into her lap. Noel's terrified expression turned to one of sorrow as she watched the relentless guilt in Tsubaki's heart scream itself into submission in her lap. Twisting her wrists around, she managed to squeeze her hands out of the restraints that she was bound by.

Noel, being the sweetest girl in the whole world, gently rested her hands upon Tsubaki's head as she cried uncontrollably. Slowly, Noel ran both her numb hand and her good hand through Tsubaki's beautiful silky locks, slowly trying to ease her of her anguish. The strange part about all of this was that Noel actually did have feelings for Tsubaki. Much like Tsubaki had for Jin, Noel had always admired Tsubaki for how amazing of a person she truly was. Noel simply hummed back the tune that Tsubaki had so eerie hummed from earlier, except with a more gentle reverberation in each line. Tsubaki choked and gasped as she tried to pull it together as Noel did everything in her power to calm her.

"Tsubaki…I had no idea how much this has all been hurting you…I know there wasn't any way for me to truly know though. This reminds me of a time we had when I first joined the NOL. How something that seemed so small sent me into becoming a sobbing mess that I couldn't tell what life was anymore. Although the magnitudes of our actions greatly differ, I feel a sense of relief knowing that I can be in your place for you in your time of need," Noel whispered softly, giving the top of Tsubaki's head a gentle kiss. Tsubaki slowly raised up her now drenched face up to Noel, her wild, emotionless eyes had finally calmed into eyes of genuine sorrow. Noel slowly pulled Tsubaki's head into her chest and held her there, softly hushing her to try and ease the pain.

After releasing Tsubaki, Tsubaki leaned down and undid the rest of Noel's awkward restraints. Noel smiled softly as she rose to her feet and helped raise Tsubaki to hers. Tsubaki's eyes persistently avoided Noel's as she clenched onto her with a strong hug. As screwed up a moment as this was, Noel was able to see the light side of it with ease. Noel walked Tsubaki over to the desk that was close by and helped her sit upon it. Continuing her evasion, Tsubaki refused herself the ability to look Noel in the face.

"I really am sorry...I...I had been bottling up these feelings for Jin for far too long...so long that I didn't realize I was going to lose my way. I would completely understand if you never wanted to see me again…" Tsubaki gasped, trying to wipe the endless number of tears from her eyes. Noel offered Tsubaki the sleeve of the male uniform she was wearing as a handkerchief, which Tsubaki graciously accepted. Noel couldn't help but to care for Tsubaki, contrary to what she had done to her. One instance of madness wasn't about to destroy a short lifetime of joy that they had shared together.

"I'm just glad to have the old Tsubaki back, the one that I love so dearly. I'm not sure if you knew Tsubaki, but I've always kinda liked you like you liked Jin. It's because you were always so smart, bold, and confident in everything that you did. I'm not sure how you feel about another girl liking you...but I don't honestly care. I'm just happy that I can let my feelings be heard by you, how you take to them is all up to you. No one can replace Jin in your heart Tsubaki, but hopefully I will do until you feel you can try again," Noel lovingly gestured, giving Tsubaki's hair a little playful rustling. Tsubaki finished wiping her eyes, smiling back into Noel's as she finally regained her composure.

"In that case, may I kiss you again, but this time as a kiss for you Noel?" Tsubaki blushed as she gripped her hands together. In the heat of this moment between the two of them, it didn't honestly matter to Noel what they did or didn't do. Noel giggled softly and closed her eyes, leaving her lips to Tsubaki's mercy. Tsubaki then softly ran her hands up the back of Noel's freshly short hair and pecked her sweetly on the lips. The two of them smiled once more with one another, just as they had done hundreds of times before. It seemed that an instance of madness, had breathed fresh air into their loving friendship.

"You know...you look rather attractive with short hair...so um...would you like to escort me out dressed as you are?" Tsubaki said with her nervous words toppling all over each other like a teenager asking to go out with their first crush. Noel laughed as she helped Tsubaki to her feet. Tsubaki then found a bag and stuffed it full of the utilities she had in the room and Noel's original uniform. Noel couldn't help but feel absolutely ridiculous doing this, but she didn't matter as long as it made Tsubaki laugh again. Before opening the door, Noel offered her arm out to Tsubaki, a silly smile forming on her face. Pausing for a moment, Tsubaki looked into Noel's eyes and stopped in her tracks. She immediately turned and removed a cosmetics kit from her bag, and called Noel over to sit down.

"We can't have you going out looking like that. This is going to sting a little but bare with me OK?" Tsubaki sighed as she began dabbing her fluffing pad in a skin based make-up portion. Knowing Noel's skin tone made this a quick and rather painless experience, those the swelling and pain wouldn't subside for awhile. At least this way Noel didn't look like an abused housewife. Standing back up and snagging the mirror from her bag for Noel to see. She smiled and gave a nod of approval before rising back onto to her feet. Continuing on as she intended, Noel held her arm out for Tsubaki like the gentleman she tried to be.

"Jin would never be this nice would he?" Noel said with a playfully cocky grin that caused Tsubaki to giggle softly as she happily looped her arm around Noel's.

"It doesn't matter now, because I'm standing right here with you, Noel," Tsubaki's smile had grown to be beautiful once more, just like everyday of her life. Making their way into the hall, the both of them couldn't help the fits fun loving laughter that followed. As a pair of friends or even possible lovers, Noel and Tsubaki had never been happier than they were in this very moment.

The End


End file.
